


Not The Wrong Idea

by orphan_account



Series: Magcon Sexcapades [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, Magcon (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Shower Sex, Surprises, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night of partying, Cameron Dallas stumbles tiredly into his hotel room. After a quick shower, he knows he'll be able to sink into his sheets. Until Zac Efron pays him a late night visit, and the plans change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Wrong Idea

3:48 AM - Cameron

I stumble back into my hotel room, more tired than drunk, and just wanting to sleep. I peel my shirt off before I get the door closed, and walk into the bathroom. I strip the rest of the way, and turn on the shower, stepping under the steady stream of steaming hot water. 

In no time, the shower stall has zero visibility and I'm sighing in relief, all my worries washing down the drain along with the grime of the day. 

I don't know how long I've been standing there, five, ten, maybe fifteen minutes, before I feel a pair of lips press a kiss on my bare shoulder. 

I turn around quickly, ready to attack, when I see who it is. It's him. 

Zac. 

"Zac? What are you doing in here?" I ask, quickly covering my junk and stepping away from him. 

Zac tilts his head to the side, a puzzled look crossing his gorgeous features. "We were at the club together. You whispered in my ear. Did I get the wrong idea?" 

Did he? I mean, yeah I did whisper how hot he was in his ear, but I was—am—buzzed, so does that even really count? Wait a minute, Zac Efron is standing fully naked in my shower. With me. Wanting to...have sex with me. 

I think back to the club, the way I looked at him, the way he returned my glances with a bite of his lip. Damn it. 

"No, you didn't." I say, glancing down at his semi-erection, glancing back up quickly and blushing as he smiles at me. 

"Didn't think so." He steps back towards me, grabbing my wrists and pushing me not-so-gently against the tile of the shower wall. I gasp as he holds my hands above my head. 

We're close, so close that I can smell the liquor on his breath. We stare into each other's eye for a moment, my heart beat increasing with each passing second, my desire becoming stronger, needier. 

"Last chance to back out." He says, his voice low and husky. "Once I start I'm not going to stop until I finish." 

Why did I find that so sexy? 

With a surge of confidence, I lift my leg and wrap it around his waist. He smirks, clasping both of my wrist in one of his large hands and bringing the other down to touch my thigh. He slides it upwards until he's clutching my ass. 

He pulls my closer towards him, our erections touching, and then he kisses me. It starts off slow, but it builds to one of fiery passion. Our tongues slide together, wrestling against one another in the filthiest of ways. 

He grinds against me, making me moan. His grip on my ass tightens, and so does his grip on my wrist. I'm at his mercy, and if only turns me on even more. 

The kiss gets sloppier, until our spit is mixing together and running down our chins, mixing with the water from the shower head. 

It's getting extremely hot, but I don't care. All that matters is Zac and I, in this moment.

Zac lets go off his hold on my ass and, without letting my wrist go, he turns me around and presses my front forcefully into the wall. I groan as he pressed against my backside, his girth sliding between my cheeks, and he starts to suck and nip at my neck, marking his territory. 

His grinds his erection into me, causing mine to rub against the wall, which is slightly painful yet pleasurable at the same time. His free hand grabs a fistful of my hair, yanking my head back and shoving his tongue into my mouth, continuing the swivel motion of his hips. 

After a few long moments of this, Zac turns me back around. 

"On your knees, Cameron." He says, his voice filled with authority. 

I do as I'm told, sinking down to my knees until I'm eye level with his prick, and my mouth waters at the sight of it. 

"Head back, mouth open." He orders. 

Once again, I do as he says, and he grabs his cock, pushing it into my mouth. I wrap my lips around it and immediately start sucking. I look up at him, and see his blissed out face, I know I'm doing a good job. After all, I practice a lot. 

"Stand back up." He says, and I do. 

He kisses me again, reaching behind me and grabbing the shower gel. He squeezes some out, and slides his three fingers between my crack, massaging my hole with the gel. 

I moan into his mouth, anticipating what comes next. He slides one finger into me as deep as possible, and wiggles it around. The soap burns a bit, but I don't mind. He slides a second one in, and begins to scissor them apart, stretching me. 

I pull away to rest my head on his shoulder and moan as he adds a third, thrusting them in and out of me. 

I moan when he pulls them out of me. He grabs both sides of my face and kisses me, then pulls away. 

"Rinse off and get out." He says, then he steps out of the shower and leaves me alone. 

I quickly rinse off, turn the water off, and step out of the shower into the cool air. I don't even care to dry off, I'm too horny. 

I walk, more like run, to the bedroom, where Zac lays on the bed, stroking his lubed length. 

"Come here." He gestures, and I crawls over, straddling his waist and kissing him. 

He spanks my wet ass, licking across my lips as the sound echoes around the room. 

He flips us over, pushing my hands above my head. 

"Hold on to the headboard and don't let go." He says, pushing my legs up and putting a pillow underneath me for better access. 

He slides lubed fingers into me, thrusting them in and out. He makes quick work of it, considering he already stretched me in the shower. 

He puts more on his erection for good measure, and then placed the blunt head at my entrance. My eyes open wide and I open my mouth in a silent moan as he pushes his way inside of me, and he doesn't stop until he's buried to the hilt. 

His grip tightens on my thighs to the point of bruising. He stays still for a moment, both of us breathing heavy. 

"Let me know when." He breathes. 

"When." I say, and he starts to move, slowly at first, just quick and sharp swivels of his hips, but then he starts to pull out and slam back into me, to the point that I'm seeing stars. 

He licks and sucks and nibbles on my collarbone as he thrusts hard into me, and I want nothing more than to touch him. Scratch his back, pull his hair, bite him, let him know how good he's making me feel. 

"So tight." He says. 

"So good." I manage to say between my moans. 

"Show me. Touch me." He says. 

He doesn't have to tell me twice. 

I dig my nails into his biceps, scratching him and moaning loud. He ramps up his speed, propelling us closer to orgasm. To oblivion. 

I feel him hit my prostate and I thought I might pass out from the pleasure of it. 

"Right there baby. Do it again." I say, or more like scream. 

Zac smiles, making it his mission to nail it each time, and he does. I scratch up her back, yank on his hair. I try to kiss the stubble on his jaw but all I can do is slide my lips and tongue against it. 

"I'm close." Zac announces. 

I am too. Just a few more strikes of my prostate and I'll be there. 

Zac kisses me, a clash of tongue and teeth. We pant into each other's mouths. 

My body shudders as my orgasm washes over me. The power of it leaves me exhausted. 

Zac thrusts into my limp body a few more times before he buries himself deep inside of me and erupts, filling me up. 

He collapses on top of me, both of his trying to catch our breaths. He softens and slips out of me, his come following suit. 

I wrap my arms around him, rubbing his sweat slicked hair as we both fall asleep. 

4:21 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the next installment of Magcon Sexcapades.


End file.
